Help
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: "I left, because this village had nothing left for me.I lost everything that night. And that night I realized that everyone in this village held me back from becoming something that I really wanted.I'm not going back there's nothing you can do to make me either." I said to him. "So what?You're just gonna kill everyone?"He yelled back at me. "Yes, I am." Might be SasuHina later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a story that just came to me hope you like it. Let's get this goin. I also do not own Naruto.**

Hinata's POV

I sighed as I exited the main branch. Father just told me I'm a failure _yet again._ I got use to it, but it still hurts.

"Hinata!" I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see Naruto running towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up with me.

"Guess what?" he said while smiling brightly at me. I couldn't help but let a blush come to my face.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" I asked him giving him a small smile.

"I just asked Sakura-Chan out and she said yes." He said. I stopped smiling, and all the color drained from my face. I put on a fake smile for him.

"That's great Naruto-Kun. I hope you two are happy with each other." I said to him.

"Yeah, I do to. Well, I gotta go Bye Hinata." He said while running off again. I sighed sadly and looked to the sky. It was always her with Naruto-Kun. I guess I can't call him that anymore now can I? I felt anger start to bubble up inside of me. I felt my Byakugan slowly appear on my face. I walked to the training grounds, and started to punch trees. I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. After I felt myself calm down, I looked at the damage I did. All the trees were broken in half or broken somewhere over in a corner. I turned around, and saw Neji standing there watching. I just stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Hinata, Did you do all of this?" he asked me.

"Are you saying that I couldn't do all of this?" I asked him coldly. He looked bewildered that I said it like that. But I stood my ground.

"No, I just was wondering." He said then he walked away. I glared at his back and walked to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop **(I forgot the shop's name, sorry)** When I got there, I saw Naruto and Sakura there. I rolled my eyes at the sight of them and sat down.

"Hey Hinata." I heard Sakura call out. I turned to face her, and raised an I eyebrow to signal that I was listening.

"You want to sit with us?" she asked. I scoffed at her and I knew she heard it.

"And be a third wheel? I'll pass." I said to her. She looked shock at my tone, but went back to talking with Naruto. I ordered my food, and didn't have to wait long for it to come. I finished my food, and left him his money. When I got back to the main branch, I was walking to my room. But father called my name. I rolled my eyes '_great here comes another your weak speech.' _I thought while walking to his room. I knocked before walking inside his room. He gestured for me to sit down, and I complied.

"You were off to bed were you not?" he asked me.

"Yes I was." I replied back to him.

"Well you're not sleeping here. I ordered one of the servants to pack your things. You are not a Hyuga anymore." he told me. I wasn't sad about it, but I really wanted to hurt him. I just nodded my head and went to grab my things. When I went to my room, I saw the walls blank and everything gone and packed up. This ticked me off to the last nerve in my body. I picked up the bags that he had for me but put it inside a scroll. I put in my bag that I carry around my thigh. I walked downstairs not sparing anyone of them a glance. When I was out of the house, I walked straight to the Hokage's office. I asked the guards for entrance and they did let me in. I knocked on Tsunade-sama's door. I heard a muffled 'come in'. When I got in, I looked at her and saw her face brighten when she saw me but my face still held no emotion. She noticed this, and I could tell but she didn't state it.

"Something I could help you with, Hinata-Chan?" she asked me.

"Yes, I would like to have a mission." I told her.

"Well, I have a two week mission that you could take." she said to me. I shook my head with a smirk adorning my face.

"I was thinking a longer mission." I told her seriously. She looked taken aback by my boldness, but went through her stack of papers anyways.

"Well, there has been some trouble in the Village Hidden in the Grass. It could take you 2 years to find the problem you want to take it?" she asked me reading off the paper.

"Yes Hokage-sama." I said while taking the paper from her and reading it myself.

"Can I ask why you want to leave?" she asked me when I was about to walk out.

"You'll find out soon enough Hokage-sama." I said as I turned the doorknob. I ran to the village gates and stopped I turned around to look at the village one last time. I scoffed at the place I called home. Never again will I call this place home. And when I come back from my mission won't recognize me. I will get stronger, more confident, and make everyone see what they have done to me. I turned away and walked away from my village with a permanent scowl on my face. I got tired of walking, I started to move by tree I saw a small village with a Inn come in to view. '_I guess I'm here for the night'_ I thought to myself. I walked up to the counter to the employee that worked there. She was a pretty girl, but she seemed that she would be a fan-girl also.

"How may I help you?" she asked me in a sweet voice. I gave her a small smile and said

"Yes, I would like one room, for one night." I said to her. She nodded her head and told me the price for the hotel room. I gave her my money, and took the room key. When I was walking to my room I felt a presence behind me, but pretended that I didn't notice it.

Someone pulled a bag over my head and I couldn't see anything. I heard a door open and close. I felt my hands being tied up, and I struggled to get my hands untied. When they were bounded down, someone pulled the bag from over my hand and I saw Sasuke and some other people I didn't even know.

"Why did they send you?" Sasuke growled out at me.

I rolled my eyes at his question "No one sent me, I'm on a mission." I said while glaring back at him. He motioned for one of the people to untie me, when they did I grabbed my wrist, and started to massage them.

"So what's the real reason you're here. I know it's not because you are on a mission." Sasuke said to me.

"I'm actually on a mission, but I just needed some time to myself also. I just got kicked out of my clan, and Naruto is dating Sakura,. So, I have nothing to lose." I said to him while sitting back sown in the chair I was tied to. His eyebrows rose and I saw him squint as if he was trying to see something.

"I'm surprised. I suspected you to be crying over something like that." He said to me. I glared at him again.

"Well, I'm not crying as you can see Uchiha." I said to him.

"I know, Hyuga." he said glaring at me harder. I didn't back down though.

"Sasuke-Kun you want me to take care of this girl?" a girl with red hair and red eyes asked him. He seemed to be thinking it over, he shot me a smirk then looked at her.

"Sure, go ahead." he told her. She smiled and started to make her way towards me. When she made a move to grab at me, I moved to the side and grabbed her arms and bent them all the way back. I put my foot in her back, and put all my strength into it. I heard something start to break I knew it was one of her arms, but I still had some pent up anger inside of me. Her arm snapped out place and I let her drop to the ground. She cradled her broken arm and scooted away from me. I looked at Sasuke and he looked surprised but he hid it well.

"You really need something more than just a fan-girl by your side." I told him while grabbing my stuff. I was walking to the door, but what he said stopped me.

"Join us then Hinata." I heard him say. I turned around just so he could see the corner of my eye.

"No I rather travel on my own." I told him while closing the door. I went to my room took a quick shower and got into bed. The last thing I heard was that tiny voice whispering '_join them'_ over and over again. I sighed and let sleep take over me.

**Okay… this story will have a confident, and badass Hinata. So review if you like it.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Thank you to the people that reviewed love you all. Let's get this goin.**

Hinata's POV

I woke to the bright sunlight in my eyes. I sighed and decided to get up, I got some clothes from my knapsack and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out the shower I packed all my things up, and walked out of the room. I heard a door close after my door, I turned around o see Sasuke and the other people that was with him last night. Sasuke looked up at me then smirked.

"Last chance Hinata." he said to me. I started to think of the pros and cons. I turned around to face him, and shot him a smirk back.

"If I do join you have to let me finish my mission. When I done, I'll help you out." I said to him. I saw his smirk widened and he nodded his head. I turned and started to walk away. I heard footsteps come up behind me and turned to see Sasuke's other friends catching up. I turned towards him and asked "Who are they?" I asked him.

"The one with the purple eyes is Suigetsu, the one you hurt last night is Karin, and the one with the orange hair is Juugo." he said while pointing all of them out. I looked over all of them and waved a little. They waved back but, Karin glared at me. I felt a little bad about her arm so I decided I'll make it up to her.

"Hey Karin?" I called out to her.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"How about I make it up to you for breaking your arm?" I said to her.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked .

"Today, I'll take you shopping. I'll buy you anything." I said to her. I saw her eyes light up.

"Okay you had me at the shopping part." she said shrugging her shoulders, but then winced. I walked up to her and grabbed her broken arm. I slowly started to heal it. When it was done, she nodded her head in thanks. I heard a rustle in the bushes, I turned on my Byakugan. I saw about 10 rouge ninjas surrounding us. I looked at Sasuke, and it seemed like he didn't notice a thing. _And you're supposed to avenge your clan._ I thought to myself while glaring at Sasuke. I sighed to myself and decided to get this over with.

"If you rouge ninjas think that I didn't notice you I did." I said aloud.

"Well, it seems we have a Hyuga here guys." I heard one say.

"Should we take her?" I heard another ask.

"Yes." the one from before said. They all came out, and I started to activate my Byakugan again. One ran up to me and I shut all of his chakra points down. One grabbed my from behind, and I realized that I would have to take my jacket off. I pulled my arms up from out of my jacket and slid under him. I did my Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists on him. Then, turned around to do my Protective 8 trigrams 64 palm rotation. When I was done rotating, I saw that they were all down on the ground unconscious.

"Seems like the Hyuga did get stronger." I heard Sasuke say. I glared at him, I felt myself start to wobble a little from side to side. _I used to much chakra._ I thought to myself. I started to feel myself get lifted from the ground. I turned my head to see Sasuke carrying me. I wanted to glare at him, but I didn't have the energy to do so. Then, I blacked out..

Sasuke's POV

I stared at the Hinata as she was sleeping.

"Awww, does little Sasuke have feelings for a girl?" Suigetsu said. I turned to glare at him. But what he said was partly true. I didn't know why I was carrying her. Or why I wanted her to join us so badly. I was tempted to throw her but I didn't. Why was I starting to get attracted to Hinata? I mean, she was the only girl who didn't fan-girl over me. Her body has improved a lot if I must add. I shook the thoughts from my head. I'm supposed to avenge my clan, not go girl-crazy over a girl. I sighed and jumped into a tree. Not after long, I saw a small village come into view. We walked into it without any trouble, I found an Inn. I saw it was a guy this time at the counter.

"What can I help you with?" he said while looking down at Hinata. I shifted her to show a sign of possessiveness. He understood and backed off, he told me the price and gave us our room key. I gave Suigetsu one of the keys, and kept the other. I unlocked my room door, and saw it was one bed. I put Hinata under the blankets, and left to go out. I looked back at her, and walked out.

Hinata's POV

I woke up on a bed that wasn't mine. I opened my eyes and looked around. The door opened and closed, I turned my head to see Sasuke walking in.

"I see you're awake. I brought you some food." he said showing me.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said while getting up and getting my food from him. We sat down and ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable. He finished his food before me, I looked up at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower." he said taking some clothes with him. I nodded towards him and started to eat again. I looked into my bag, and saw a cinnamon roll. I ate it happily, and I heard the door open. I looked to see Sasuke coming out without a shirt on. I nearly choked at the sight. He looked over at me and smirked.

"You like what you see?" he asked me.

"No." I scoffed back at him.

"So you weren't staring?" he asked.

"Nope I wasn't staring." I said to him. He had a look that said 'yeah, right' before turning around. I threw my trash away, and grabbed my things to take a shower. Once I got out, I saw that Sasuke was already sleeping. I put my things away and looked around. Then, it dawned on me. I had to sleep in the same bed as him.

**Done and there will be fluff in the next chapter not a lot though. Anyways, review and I'm sorry if you don't get a lot of updates. I have three stories in the process and school. This sucks! JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto I don't really have anything to say so let's get this goin.**

Hinata POV

I stared at Sasuke as he got into bed with no problem. He looked over at me blankly, and blinked.

"Why aren't you getting into bed?" he asked me turning over.

"You expect me to sleep in the same bed as you?!" I asked him with wide eyes. He just simply stared at me with that same expression. I glared at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"How about this? I'll stay on my side okay?" he said to me. I nodded my head reluctantly, but agreed anyways. He nodded and turned over. _How could he be so natural about all of this?' _I thought to myself. I sighed at the thought, and got in bed next to him. I turned off the light. I shifted to get more comfortable, then I was sleep.

Next Morning(Hinata's POV)

I moved on my pillow to grip it tighter. Then, I felt my 'pillow' move up and down as if it was breathing. My eyes snapped open, and I was going to get up. But I couldn't move, I looked around to see Sasuke holding me around my waist in a protective kind of way. I blushed a little and attempted to get up again. After the 4th try I gave up. I laid there until he would get up. I looked at him, and looked at his face. He got more handsome over the years I'll give him that. _'If Sakura were here to see this she would be pissed.'_ I thought with a smirk. I started to look at his face again, and noticed that he had got some muscles. I closed my eyes and blushed at what I thought. When I opened my eyes, I saw that black eyes were looking back at me. I tried to jump up, but was held down by Sasuke's arms. I looked up at him again.

"So you weren't staring then?" he asked me. My face flushed and I looked away. I moved to get up again, but his arms were still around me. I looked at him and glared.

"Could you let go of me?" I asked him with the glare still. He sat up and whispered in my ear.

"Why would I do that?" he whispered. I felt his arms loosen, and I jumped up grabbed my clothes and ran in the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and saw my face was really red. _What's happening to me? I've never fan-girl for Sasuke. Hell, I've never even acknowledged him.'_ I thought while putting water on my face as I stepped inside the shower. When I got out, I put my clothes away and walked right out of the room. Not waiting for Sasuke to say a thing. I left out of my room to go knock on Karin's door. When it opened, I saw Suigetsu standing there.

"Where's Karin?" I asked him politely.

"Right. Hold up." he said while turning around. A few seconds later, Karin came to the door.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and we both started to walk around the village. They saw a store with girl shinobi clothes. When we got in I saw a few other things that I liked.

"Hey Hinata, you should try this on." Karin said holing up a pair of shorts and a fishnet shirt that came up to her breasts. Hinata would've blushed at the clothes, but she just shrugged her shoulders. She dressed and when she came out she saw Karin mouth drop at her body.

"You look good, I'll give you that. Let me go find you some more." Karin said while running away. Hinata stood there awkwardly, and guys stared at her as they walked by. Girls looked at her with envy, but she shrugged them off. Karin came back with some more clothes like the one she had on. She gave her some new shoes also. Hinata tried everything on, and saw that it fitted. I got Karin some clothes and they paid for everything. When we got back, I gave Karin her bags and we went our separate ways. I went into the room and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed meditating. I walked by him, and sat my bags down. I sat in the bed next to him, and waited until he was done. He opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Where did you go?' he asked me.

"Nowhere really, just did some shopping." I said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Well, what did you get?" he asked rolling his eyes. I got up and grabbed my bag. I pulled everything out and showed him. When he was looking at it, he spaced out. I had to snap my fingers in his face to get his attention.

Sasuke's POV

I spaced out as I thought of Hinata wearing something like this. I was petty sure that I was going to get a nosebleed, but I heard her snapping her fingers bringing me out of my daze. I looked up at her as if she was waiting for a reply.

"Did you hear me? I asked if you liked it?" she said putting her clothes back up.

"Hn." I said not being able to think of anything else.

"I still see you're a man of _a lot _of words." she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her, and got up.

"Where are you going?" I heard her ask.

"Going to get food." I replied as I walked out.

**I'm gonna stop right here even though I don't want to. But anyways review plz. And if you wanna see something cute look up 'Deidara Kawaii'! JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not dead just it has been some stressful days. But I'll try to make it up to you. Let's get this goin'. And there's a 2 year time skip right now. Warning: Sakura Bashing, sorry if you like her. I just can't stand her.**

Hinata's POV

It has been two years since I have been with Sasuke's team. Nothing has really been happening, only thing that has changed is that Sasuke and I got together last year. I was doing my mission, and the person who was causing all of the trouble almost killed me, but I ended up killing him. Then, we got closer until he ended up asking me out. So from then on, we have been together. His team members were happy, while Karin whined about it, but she's use to us being a couple now. At the moment, we were walking to Konoha. My mission was over, I had to go back. I didn't want to see all the people faces that caused me pain, but I'll get over it.

"You know you didn't have to go back there." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, I did. I'm not a missing nin so I would have to come back." I said to him looking forward. I have to say I changed a lot over these two years. I became bolder with my clothes, and my fighting style has gotten better. When I would see Sasuke fighting someone, I would use my Byakugan to study his opponent's moves. Then, I would learn them myself. I looked up to see the gates of Konoha come into view. I couldn't keep the smirk from forming on my face, as we got closer.

"I see someone's excited." I heard Suigetsu say.

"I am. I just can't wait to see their faces. Everyone of them thought I was weak." I said still smiling happily.

"Well now we won't have to worry about that." Juugo said.

"Yeah, I know." I said running towards him and jumping on his back. Juugo and Suigetsu were like brothers that I've never had, while Karin was like a sister to me. We argued sometimes but quickly got over it and laughed about it later. A squeal escaped my lips as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Really Sasuke?" I said to him.

"Yes, really." he said back carrying me bridal style. We were at the front gates, and I saw two guards there. I got into my serious mode when I started to talk to them.

"Hinata Hyuga. Coming back from a two year mission." I said to them both.

"Okay, but what about them four?" he asked looking at Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

"Don't worry about it, just no that they're with me." I said to him. He looked shocked at my boldness, but let us through anyways.

"You're all coming with me to the Hokage's office." I said to them making my way towards the tower. We started to run towards the tower, and soon enough we were there. I told the guards the same thing I told the ones before, and they had the same reaction. We walked to Lady Tsunade's door and I knocked lightly on it.

"Come in." I heard a muffled voice say. I opened the door and my eyes swept over the room. Naruto, Sakura, and Neji were in the room. I ignored them, and continued my way towards Tsunade.

"Here you go Tsunade-sama. The mission was a success." I said to her, bowing.

"Good job. Now you wanna tell me why you have them with you?" she asked nodding towards Sasuke and his team.

"Yeah, why did you disappear for two years?" Neji asked.

"Oh you never knew. Well, my dad told me that I was no longer a Hyuga. Then, I got kinda fed up with the you're weak, you'll never match up to the Hyuga name stuff.' Then, I got told about someone getting a date with a girl who has showed no interest in you for the longest. So riddle me this then, why in the blue fuck do you think I would care, but anyways. I got a mission for two years, found them traveled with them. They helped me with my mission and I helped them in return. I did kill a couple of people but it s not like it was a bad thing." I said to them. They looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Oh and another thing, I would like for them to live in Konoha." I said to Tsunade.

"Well, their going to need somewhere to stay and people to watch over them." she replied.

"That's what I'm here for. They can stay in the Uchiha compound." I said to her.

"Hinata, are you trying to make a deal with me?" Tsunade said amused.

"Think of it as a compromise." I said back smirking.

"Well, you are really good at that. They can stay, but one thing goes wrong they're out okay." she said seriously. I nodded my head to her. I felt a hand at my lower back, and turned around to see Sasuke.

"We're gonna go okay?" he mumbled to me. I sighed and nodded. I was going to turn back around, but Sasuke kissed me. I happily responded, but it ended to quickly.

"See you later." he said having the others following him. Before he could leave Neji stopped him.

"What was that?" he said to Sasuke.

"That was me claiming what's mine." he said then walked out. When he was gone, everyone turned to look at me.

"So you and Sasuke?" Neji said.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

"Nothing, just let him know if he hurts you. I will hurt him." Neji said. I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out. I looked at him with a straight face.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Did me telling you that I asked Sakura out make you feel that bad?" he asked me.

"No. I mean its not like she got stabbed in the back for you or anything. I'm perfectly fine with what I have now." I told him.

"But that didn't mean you had to leave." Sakura cut in.

"You know I don't like you." I said to her. "I just can't seem to care much for you. As a matter of fact, I never really knew why you of all people were able to kill a S-rank Shinobi." I said to Sakura.

"That's because I'm strong." she said. I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"If you're strong then I must be able to jump out that window and fly." I said to her. I saw her slowly getting angrier.

"Hinata stop." Naruto said.

"Oh no I'm just getting started. Now we all know that you were not suppose to be able to kill that person. He had over a hundred puppets, yet he lost to this weak thing." I said to her. I noticed her hands bawling up into fist.

"Hinata I'm like two seconds from hurting you." Sakura said to me. I stood up my Byakugan slowly activating.

"Go ahead Sakura." I said to her. She ran towards me and I gathered enough chakra in my hand hit her stomach, then hit some more points around it. She passed out on the ground in front of me. I just shook my head at her.

"What did you do?" Naruto screamed at me.

"Nothing I just hit her stomach, and momentarily stopped all of her chakra. She'll wake up in about 15 to 20 minutes." I said nudging her body with my foot.

"Well, why did you do it?" Naruto growled at me.  
"I'm just simply hurting all the people that hurt me." I said to him.

"That's why you left? You couldn't take the pain that everything that happened to you?" he asked me.

"I left, because this village had nothing left for me. I lost everything that night. And that night, I realized that everyone in this village held me back from becoming something that I really wanted. I'm not changing back to the shy Hinata that everyone thought was weak. And there's nothing you can do to make me either." I said glaring at him.

"So you're just gonna kill everyone that hurt you?" he yelled at me.

"Yes, I am. If someone gets in my way their gonna die as well." I said to him. I got up ready to walk out.

"Goodbye Tsunade- sama. Let me know if you have another mission for me." I said walking out of her office. Well, this is just the beginning of the new Hinata. The old ones gone, and I'll be damned if I let her come back.

**That's it review if you love me and the story. So, I have nothing to say. JA NE!**


End file.
